Kunihiko Maeda
Kunihiko Maeda is a main character in Parasite Eve, and also returns in The 3rd Birthday. ''Parasite Eve'' Maeda is a 35 year old Japanese scientist who has a strong interest in mitochondria and the original Eve. After hearing of the incident at Carnegie Hall, he flies to New York City. He is a very intelligent person and helps Aya Brea throughout the game. He also develops the mitochondrial bullets laced with DNA that helps Aya kill the Ultimate Being. He is very shy and polite and because of this, he has a hard time saying things in contrast to Aya and Daniel Dollis. He also seems to have a crush on Aya but never has admitted it. Throughout the game, he gives Aya good luck charms -- which serve no purpose in game. ''Parasite Eve II'' Maeda doesn't make an appearance in the 2nd game, but is referenced a few times and it is also revealed that Pierce Carradine is now working with him on "super human" study after the events of the game. ".44 Maeda sp" bullets are available for the Mongoose magnum, which is some of the most powerful ammo available for Aya. ''The 3rd Birthday'' After hearing of the appearance of the Twisted, Maeda immediately sets off for New York in order to research them. Maeda purchased an old warehouse which he converted into his laboratory where he can continue his research in peace. After the CTI murders in December 2013, Maeda once again met up with Aya. The two of them continued their research into the Twisted and he helped Aya use her Overdive ability once again, even though she can no longer go to the past with it. In February 2014, Maeda supports Aya when she overdives to the Babel, often encouraging her and informing her of the current situation. His current whereabouts is his protection shelter in which Aya Overdives. Maeda also notes that his current residents is invulnerable and will have no interruptions while Aya Overdives. After the events of the game, Maeda studied in Gehrmann's lab at Bonn University in Germany. Maeda received high praise for his work on ribosomal structure. It went on to earn him the prestigious Wolf Prize, which is said to be a precursor to the Nobel Prize. Trivia *Maeda is 32 in the manga adaption of Parasite Eve even though he's 35 in the game. *In The 3rd Birthday Aya can unlock some of Maeda's emails. The emails are between him and two other people and they talk about Aya like a test subject. In the emails the three people use nicknames; "The Cowardly Lion", "The Scarecrow", and "The Tin Man", all references to The Wizard of Oz. *He can be seen in the final scene along with Cray, Gabrielle and Emily. He appears for a brief moment crossing the street, which means he was in New York long before the Twisted were created. *If Aya looks out to the shower in Maeda's Base (while on the staircase), she notices that the roof isn't concealed and she ponders if Maeda has been spying on her. Gallery Peve16.jpg|Maeda's head shot from Parasite Eve CharacterSketchesMaedaOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Maeda in The 3rd Birthday. image348.png|Maeda in The 3rd Birthday ByFseB6izOqVsym3m3XF737yGjE3O34p.jpg|Maeda in his office Fmj5KnLKFT7wOIbT26m4QQ899dF7S3X1.jpg|Maeda in his office Event_08_thumb.png|Maeda with Aya. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters